


The Eve of War

by the_little_bay_that_could



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin is raised as a sith, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Holocron, Sith Training, Suitless Darth Vader, because Palpatine already has Vader as an apprentice, slightly different timeline for the clone wars, tcw begins earlier than in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_bay_that_could/pseuds/the_little_bay_that_could
Summary: Before the Jedi ever discover Anakin's existence, he is kidnapped by Palpatine and raised as a Sith on Mustafar. As Palpatine sets his schemes for the Clone Wars into motion, young Vader embarks on numerous trials as he comes of age as a Sith Lord. Desperate to prove himself a worthy apprentice, 15-year old Vader will first venture deep into the ancient Sith world of Moraband.
Relationships: Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a story about Anakin being raised as a Sith for awhile, so here's my shot at it! Please let me know what you think!

A boy knelt down on mismatched knees, one sculpted from metal, the other flesh. He pressed his forehead against the floor and sealed his mouth shut as he awaited orders. In a pose drunken with power, the boy’s master leaned back into his dark and looming throne, studying the young killer with yellow eyes. Known only as Vader, the boy felt the burn of his master’s incandescent gaze. Even after all these years, that fiery stare still disturbed him. He did his best to swallow his unease, but little good it did – master saw all and knew all.

“Look at me, boy,” the master croaked. Vader raised his head accordingly, his blue eyes slowly crawling from the metallic floor to the old man’s wrinkled face. Unwilling to meet his master’s gaze, Vader averted his eyes. The master outstretched his hand and placed a single gnarled finger beneath the boy’s soft chin and tilted his head upwards. “Better,” he rasped.

“I have a mission for you,” the old man continued. “On Moraband, deep in the Valley of the Dark Lords, lies an ancient Sith holocron. It contains information vital to my plans. You will retrieve it for me.”

Vader could not suppress his disappointment. Maul had been dead for nearly six years, and he was still acting as Sidious’ errand boy? He was ready to kill Jedi as Maul once had, but master still kept him on a short leash.

“It is not your place to question my decisions,” Sidious spat, sensing Vader’s thoughts. “ _Patience_ , my boy. The time to kill Jedi will come soon enough. With the information contained in this holocron, the tide of the galaxy will turn in our favor.”

Beneath his black cloak, the Dark Lord’s yellow eyes glistened with malicious intent. His knotted hand crept up from the boy’s chin and cupped his cheek in a perverse display of affection. “My child,” his voice slowed a beat, grew soft somehow. “This is your coming of age. You are my finest creation, and soon you will become a true Sith.”

Leaning into his master’s hand, Vader took a deep breath. “I will not fail you, my master,” he said with a renewed sense of purpose. Sidious’ words of reassurance made the boy’s chest swell with pride. He’d become more than the crude weapon Maul once was – he’d become a true Lord of the Sith.

In an almost fatherly display of endearment, Sidious ran a hand through Vader’s curly hair. “You depart at dawn. Now, go.”

Vader hesitated. “But how will I know where to find the holocron? And how will I know which one you are looking for?”

“You will know,” Sidious said cryptically. “Do not return to Mustafar until you have found it.”

“I understand, Master,” Vader said as he rose to his feet, but truth be told, he was not quite sure what he was supposed to be looking for. However, he knew better than to press the issue.

As he turned to exit Sidious’ throne room, his master offered one last warning.

“Do not disappoint me.”

Knowing full well the price of failing his master, Vader gulped and strode towards the large steel doors.

When Vader first arrived on Mustafar, this cavernous, austere room made him feel helplessly small and weak. Pillars made of stone lined the path from the door to the throne. Like the massive doors, the bodies of the pillars contained detailed carvings. Some depicted glorious Sith warriors slaying Jedi. Others contained inscriptions in the ancient Sith language. While these inscriptions had once been gibberish to Vader, he could now make out the meanings of the primeval Sith mantras.

The entire room was meant to make one feel small. The metallic walls, which seemed to stretch endlessly towards the heavens, once made Vader feel like a bug in a room fit for the gods. Or perhaps the devil. Lining either side of Sidious’ black throne were tall, vertical windows, offering a glimpse into the outside world. When young Vader felt totally trapped within the Sith’s clutch, these windows only reinforced how dismal his situation truly was. He’d stare out at the charred mountains and meandering lava rivers of Mustafar, resigning himself to his new reality. The only escape was death, consumption by flame.

Such thoughts had long been forgotten. Vader had grown familiar with his master’s throne room, and Mustafar had become home. So now, he strode towards the doors with determination in his step, thankful the purpose his master had given him.

The doors parted and Vader navigated through the long, winding corridors to make to his way back to his quarters. He had twelve hours to prepare for the mission and knew that his time would be best spent meditating and learning more about Moraband. There had been a certain gravity to Sidious’ words that made Vader fear the cost of failure more than usual. He had disappointed his master before and suffered deeply for it, but now he sensed a finality to Sidious’ words. It was finally time for the Sith to reclaim the galaxy, and for reasons beyond Vader’s comprehension, that holocron was central to Sidious’ plans. Thus, for Vader, this mission was victory or death.

Upon returning to his small, cramped quarters, Vader greeted his tutor droid, T7-S3. T7-S3 had been there since the beginning. Responsible for Vader’s education, the droid was a strict and loyal servant of Sidious. It often remained in his quarters, where it could constantly monitor the boy and provide Sidious with regular reports on Vader’s behavior and education. While Vader often grew tired of the droid’s company, he was thankful for its presence. It was the closest thing he had to a friend.

“T7, have you been updated on my mission?” Vader asked, sitting down on his mattress.

“I have, Master Vader.”

“What can you tell me about the Valley of the Dark Lords?”

“The Valley of the Dark Lords is _strong_ with the Dark Side. It provided the fertile land upon which the Sith Order grew. It is an ancient land, too. Home to massive temples and tombs,” the droid answered in its hollow, mechanical tone.

“So, I might find the holocron in the temples or the tombs?”

“I am as ignorant on this matter as you, but perhaps Darth Bane’s tomb will provide you with the answers you seek.”

“Darth Bane,” Vader repeated the name softly, like a prayer. “Perhaps you are right,” he said, a slightly somber tone to his voice. Closing his eyes, Vader meditated to prepare himself to encounter the spirits of the ancient Sith.


	2. The Winds of Moraband

The veil of night rose, revealing an ashen morning. While Vader prepared for his journey to Moraband, Sidious had already left for Coruscant, resuming the role of Chancellor. Vader was not privy to the details of that façade, and he knew very little about the Republic as a whole. He only knew of the Jedi, their hypocrisy, and their promised demise. In fact, Vader knew almost nothing about the galaxy beyond Mustafar, or life outside of the Sith Order. Many years ago, when he was young and naïve, he dreamed of traveling from one star-system to the next. The sheer magnitude of the galaxy filled him with awe, and he wanted to see every planet, species, and culture the universe had to offer. But such dreams were foolish, that of a child. Vader learned, slowly at first, then all at once, that the only reality was the Dark Side.

And so, he prepared his ship to venture into the very heart of the Dark Side, the home world of the Sith. He knew not what trials awaited him, so he inspected his ship thoroughly. However, he also was confident in his ability to conquer whatever awaited him. He was created by Sidious, the most powerful Sith Lord to ever exist, and knew that, in time, his own power would exceed that of his Master.

“S2,” Vader said, turning towards his little black astromech, “Check the ion drive, will you?” The droid beeped the affirmative and raced off to inspect the engine.

Vader was using the A-24 Sleuth scout vessel for this mission. He didn’t expect to engage any other vessels during his trip to or from Moraband, so a starfighter seemed unnecessary. The A-24 was still heavily armed and highly maneuverable, but it had the additional advantage of state-of-the-art stealth capabilities. It could pass a blockade undetected, had a wide sensor range, and was well suited for reconnaissance. Vader did not expect to encounter any blockades – save for some warring planets, peace largely reigned through the galaxy. However, this mission required discretion. Something Sidious often chastised Vader for lacking. The Jedi still policed the galaxy, and Maul’s appearance six years ago had temporarily put them on edge. Of course, they’d fallen back into their usual complacency, but Vader still could not be sure that the Jedi were not monitoring any of the ancient Sith worlds. So, while he was often rash in his actions, he chose his ship very carefully. The A-24 was a reliable vessel, sure to provide the secrecy the mission required.

Finishing the inspection, S2 notified Vader that everything was in order and the engine was ready for flight. “Let’s get going then,” Vader said, climbing up the ramp into the ship. S2 followed at his heels.

Reaching the cockpit, Vader settled into the pilot’s seat and S2 entered the coordinates for Moraband. The young Sith readied the engines, which soon hummed with energy as the A-24 lifted from the ground. The ship took off, piercing through Mustafar’s atmosphere. The journey to Moraband, another Outer Rim planet, was fairly short.

* * *

As the ship slowly descended towards Moraband’s surface, Vader scanned his surroundings with a careful eye. The sky was an orange, cloudy haze. Jagged peaks jutted up from the desolate surface and a sandstorm brewed in the distance. Long-abandoned edifices scattered the valley, but Vader did not know which one would contain the holocron Sidious sought.

The ship’s scanners detected no lifeforms, but Vader was sure he felt a strong presence. He could neither locate nor identify it, but it sent a chill creeping up his spine. When was the last time anyone inhabited this planet? Vader probably once learned about it in his lessons on Sith history, but the fact was now long forgotten. He imagined ancient Sith marching across this barren land and felt fear swell in his chest.

He landed the ship not far from an abandoned temple. A small sandstorm twisted through the valley floor, sending pellets of orange sand flying at the ship. Vader was loathe to leave the safety of the A-24 now, but he felt a pressure compelling him to _move,_ and knew he had little time to waste. His body tight with anticipation and unease, Vader took a sharp breath and dragged his black hood over his head, concealing his light brown hair and shadowing his blue eyes.

Turning from the cockpit, he began down the ramp, S2 following at his heels.

“Stay with the ship, S2. We may not be alone,” he said. The hairs on his arms and on the back of his neck stood straight. A shiver racked his body and he instinctively clasped his hand over his lightsaber, finding comfort in its familiar presence.

The boy moved slowly, standing at the bottom of the ramp for several minutes. From inside the ship, S2 watched his young master. In its many years at Vader’s side, S2 had come to learn that its master’s behavior was unpredictable. Today was no different. Vader appeared frozen; his feet bolted to the ramp.

Vader squinted as he peered off into the distance. Harsh winds assailed him head-on, stripping his hood from his head and causing the tail of his cloak to thrash furiously in the wind. His hair blew against his face, over his eyes and in his mouth. He pulled his hood back on and placed a hand over his head, to prevent the cowl from flying off again.

For a long while, Vader just listened. The sound of the sand and the wind nearly overwhelmed his senses, but there was something else there too. A distant echo, a low, thumping chant. A primordial sound, dragged from the depths of the planet’s molten core. It sounded like a hymn – a melodic, ancient chorus sung by thousands of phantom voices. It was a low and deep hum in his ears, and his chest seemed to rise and fall with the slow and crawling rhythm. Perhaps this distant, but powerful whisper was the heartbeat of the very planet itself. The thrumming of the dead, of Sith Lords long lost to decay.

“Do not let anyone near this ship,” Vader commanded. His voice was stern, but there was a hint of anxiety there too. S2, as perceptive of a droid as any, noticed this. The boy was afraid.

Vader left the edge of the ramp, hunching forward as he struggled against the wind. His gloved hands clenched at the bottom of his cowl, desperate to keep it on and retain the little protection against the elements it afforded.

Sawtooth ridges of red rock rose on either side of Vader, forming a valley. Ruins of an ancient civilization littered the valley floor. The temple lay not far ahead, and a row of pillars, eaten away by centuries of sand and wind, warned of its presence. Vader could tell the pillars were once elegant structures, but now they were little more than jagged slabs of stone.

The Dark Side surrounded Vader, bellowing at him from all directions. He wondered if he was going the wrong way. Perhaps that pulling sensation he felt was the Force enticing him towards the holocron. But that pull, a sort of yearning, devouring feeling, came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The Force on this planet was stronger and darker than anything he had ever felt before. Mustafar was bathed in the Dark Side, but the planet was not nearly as overpowering as Moraband. As Vader trekked forward, his knees felt ready to buckle.

Pressing his eyes shut, he felt darkness howl. Like a deep coldness, it pervaded his body and sunk into his bones. It was pure and raw, and instead of fleeing from it, Vader let it wash over him like a cool, crashing tide. It was powerful and untamed and terrifying. He tried to listen to it, as his master had taught him to, but the Force here was too turbulent to reveal its secrets.

Slowly, Vader pressed forward. The strong winds made it difficult to move at anything greater than a trudging pace. Each step he took was Herculean, and as soon as his foot returned to the ground, he had to plant it firmly there, lest he be blown away. Chunks of rock from the sandstone wall toppled from the top of the formation and crashed to the valley floor, but Vader could scarcely hear it. The rushing, slapping sound of wind filled his ears and was met by a growing intensity of phantom chanting. He glanced back at his ship, but he found he could no longer see it. The sandstorm obscured his view. Amid his growing unease, Vader dimly worried that S2 did not close the ramp.

As Vader drew further from his ship, the winds picked up and the sandstorm heightened in its fury. He was reminded of similarly ferocious torrents of sand on another Outer Rim planet he once called home, but that distant and vague memory disappeared as soon as it arrived. The urge to seek safety within the temple wholly occupied Vader’s focus. Whatever dangers lay within the temple currently seemed inconsequential relative to the violence of this storm.

With every step the boy took, he was blown a few inches back. Unable to firmly plant himself to the ground, his feet constantly skid back as he attempted to move forward. Totally seized by the arduous march forward, he scarcely noticed how the sand whipped against his eyes and flooded his mouth. His cowl once again flew off his head, leaving his long curls to thrash in the wind.

The storm rendered him blind. The pillars that lined the valley floor were now lost to sight. He could not see more than a few feet ahead of him, and he could not risk turning around. The rumbling and roaring noise of the wind now warred with the growing sound of primeval chanting. The sounds clashed and coiled around each other, creating an unbearable cacophony.

Desperation seized Vader. He tried to take a breath, but the storm would not permit it. Having lost all sense of direction, he reached out to the Force for guidance, but it was as tangled and untamed as before, leaving the boy to fend for himself.

Disoriented, Vader could only trudge forth, hoping the temple would reveal itself soon.


End file.
